The day after the kiss
by lovethecrimsonfield
Summary: just a little something, I have had this story for quite a while now but wasn't sure if I should post it as I'm rubbish at writing, so my punctuation and spelling might be awful. please no hate just showing my love for the crimson field, reviews would be lovely and if anyone wants to point out mistake please feel free so i don't make them again.
1. Chapter 1

The day after the kiss

It was a beautiful morning and kitty had woken up with a huge grin on her face. She kept picturing tom and couldn't stop thinking about their first kiss: it was perfect. She had started her day early as usual and got onto her jobs however the mood was less positive in miles and tom's tent and the silence had become unbearable for tom, he was much more used to an energetic and happy miles.

"Is everything okay, only you seen to be..."

Miles interrupted before tom could even finish his sentence "I'm fine!"

"Okay okay.. I was only asking, I am here if you need to talk" he said sympathetically

"Well I think I'll be just fine" he said his words getting quieter as he began to leave the tent.

Tom had no idea what all that was about but he had not the time to think about it, there were patients that needed treating and with that he put on his tie and threw his jacket on. While walking to the wards he passed kitty. A smile grew on both of their faces and he felt himself blushing she had that effect on him. As they walked past each other she moved closer so her body brushed past him and whispered "meet me this afternoon about one usual place". Tom nodded and carried on walking he knew he had to be careful when he was around kitty because if anyone was to speculate over them they could be in serious trouble.

Tom arrived into theatre where miles was waiting, he seemed to be in a much better mood now and when tom smiled at him miles greeted him with a hello. Miles had been thinking about seeing kitty and tom together and he was angry this morning because he had liked kitty and he though she had not only beautiful looks but a fascinating personality and when he had seen them meeting his heart broke a little but miles had given himself time to process everything and when he had thought about how he was towards tom that morning he felt ashamed. He was happy for tom, tom never got the girl he was always to interested in work and for him to be having a 'secret' meeting with kitty in the woods he knew that tom must really like her.

Kitty had finished her jobs and asked matron if she could have her break. Matron agreed and kitty quickly ran to her tent, she was conscious of the time as she knew she had run over. She got into the tent and brushed down her apron and made a few adjustments to her hair and with that she made her way into the woods. She arrived at the place where they had only kissed yesterday and for some reason she had butterflies, she never used to get butterflies but tom made her get them constantly. She was surprised to not find tom there when she got there so she leant against a tree and waited. After ten minutes had passed she heard the sound of leaves crunching she jumped up quickly and to her relief it was tom.

"I'm sorry I'm late they were running over in theatre" he said, his Scottish accent sounding out of breath as though he had run there.

"It's okay I haven't been here long" she said fluttering her eyelashes she knew tom liked that. "So…..what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't mind" he said moving his body closer to hers, he wanted to kiss her he always wanted to kiss her. To him she was perfect and he loved how today the sunny weather had brought out her freckles.

She moved in closer which gave tom the sign she felt comfortable, he had presumed things hadn't gone well in her previous relationship and therefore didn't want to make kitty ever feel uncomfortable. As their bodies got closer so did their lips and before they knew it there lips were pressing together, she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer towards him. Kitty felt safe in tom's arms and that was something she hadn't felt for a long time. They spent the next half an hour talking about life and kitty told tom some storied about Sylvie as a child, she loved the way he only seemed to care about what Sylvie was like and not about her ex-husband. They also spent a lot of time kissing each time they kissed was like their first. Before they knew it they realised there breaks were over and it was time to be heading back to the wards. They were slowly walking back and tom took kitty's hand locking his fingers into hers. Kitty looked up to tom and kissed him on the cheek, "thankyou" she whispered.

"What for?" he questioned

"An amazing afternoon" she blushed a little

He had a huge grin on his face and squeezed her hand reassuring her he felt the exact same way.

Tom had not felt this way for a long time. The feeling of being nervous to say the wrong thing or the worry of her not feeling the same way but with spending more time with kitty and her sharing stories and of course kissing made him feel happiness, was he falling in love?

As they got closer to the ending of the path out of the woods their hands fell apart.

"You go first, I'll follow in a few minutes" he said.

She smiles "same time tomorrow captain?"

He laughed and looked straight at her with his beautiful blue eyes "of course"

She turned back around and started walking out of the woods; tom couldn't help himself but look at her as she walked away, how someone could be so perfect he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting and Kitty and Tom were sat on the sand dunes watching the waves and relaxing after a hard day of work. Meeting up every day was become a regular thing for them and although a small number of people had begun to speculate over them they didn't seem to care and when they were with each other it was like they were the only people on the earth. Even though Tom didn't care what people knew or thought he would still be careful and watch out while he was alone with Kitty for both their sakes. Over the past few weeks Kitty and Tom had got to know each other a lot more and they both understood each other more and more every day. With every day making them stronger and closer they wished they could spend some alone time off the hospital but getting a pass on the same day was almost impossible.

"So I won't be able to meet you tomorrow" he said. "I have a pass" a look of regret shown upon his face.

"You almost make it sound like a pass is a bad thing, you should go Tom, one day without meeting me won't harm you" she laughed.

"I know, but I feel like this is our only time to meet and… it's special to me" he said getting a little blushed.

"Aww Tom honestly have a day off and go and relax, you work so hard you deserve it!" she said with a smile on her face before gently giving him a kiss on his cheek.

She leant her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, his body heat acting as almost protection comforted her. They stayed like this for the next half an hour, talking about life and what plans they had for when the war was over unfortunately they couldn't stay there for ever and soon enough had to get up and get back to the hospital to get ready for getting into bed. Tom walked Kitty back to her tent gently kissing her cheek before she snuck inside. While walking back to his tent Tom had a huge grin on his face, spending this much time with Kitty had made him so happy.

Kitty was getting ready for bed and was talking to Flora and Rosalie about their days when Flora mentioned about her pass that she had for tomorrow. She noticed Kitty's face light up when talking about it so asked her "Why did you seem so interested when I mentioned my pass for tomorrow?"

"Ohh… it doesn't matter it just reminded me of something, forget about it".

"Ahhh I see, does that friend of yours also have a pass for tomorrow, I heard Miles saying something about it earlier" she teased.

Kitty blushed "Erm maybe I'm not too sure" she giggled and the girls joined in.

"Kitty you only had to ask, I don't even need the pass for tomorrow, I'd end up just going and being bored all on my own" she said. "I'd be much more of use staying around here."

"Really, are you sure you would give it to me, you don't have to Flora."

"I'm positive, anyway you need to get some rest for all that kissing you'll be doing tomorrow." She laughed and Kitty and Rosalie joined in, she loved winding Kitty up about Tom and she knew Kitty didn't mind.

The girls all got tucked up in their covers and slowly drifted off to sleep, kitty falling to sleep with a huge smile on her face knowing she would surprise Tom tomorrow about coming with him into town.

THE NEXT DAY

It was mid-morning and Tom was making his way to the car to drive into town when he noticed Kitty walking towards him not in her usual uniform.

"What are you doing? "He said.

"I'm coming with you" She smiles waved her pass at him.

"How did you manage that?"

"Flora, she is ever so kind to me!"

Kitty jumped into the car and Tom got into the driver's seat and with that they were driving away into town, what would happen next….


	3. Chapter 3

They were driving along into town

"So what plans do you have this afternoon Miss Trevelyan?" Tom said with a smirk on his face.

"You know I'm not too sure captain".

Tom didn't want to rush things with Kitty but knew the alone time they had together would need to be made special as they wouldn't have an opportunity like this again.

"Well I have a room booked and I can go and book us a table if you would care to join me?" he asked.

"That would be lovely" she smiled and held toms hand and rested her head onto his shoulder.

When they arrived Tom held his hand out to help Kitty get down from the car much like he had done the first time he met her accept from this time she accepted his hand and kept hold of it. Only a couple of months ago Kitty was here at the same hotel meeting her ex-husband, Tom noticed Kitty's tight grip onto his hand but thought nothing of it and felt happy to be holding it. When they walked into the hotel Tom let go of Kitty's hand to open the door for her.

"Go up the stairs and wait for me on the 3rd floor, I think it might look a bit suspicious if we walk up together, you don't know who is around and watching" he whispered in Kitty's ear before making his way to the reception desk to get his key.

Kitty made her way up the stairs slowly, she remembered running up these stairs at the thought of her daughter being in one of the rooms waiting for her. It wasn't long before Tom had joined her on the 3rd floor and he led her to the room which was reserved for him. He unlocked the door and they both walked in.

"You make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to book a reservation for lunch downstairs, I won't be long will you be okay?" he asked.

Kitty yawned "Yes yes I'll be fine". She was tired as she didn't get much sleep last night, she was going through a stage of suffering from bad nightmares and they had kept her awake most of the night.

Tom left the room and Kitty explored the room, she came across a huge bed which looked extremely appealing. She walked over and sat on it and before she knew it she had lay down curled into a ball and was fast asleep. When Tom returned he noticed Kitty wasn't where she was when he left so he walked into the bedroom to find her fast asleep, looking peaceful. He could help but smile he moved closer to the side of the bed and gave her a little shake.

"Hey sleepy, I'm just going to take a shower I'll leave you to sleep for a little while" he said quietly making sure she heard but being careful not to be too loud.

Kitty's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at Tom

"Lay with me…just for a moment" she said.

Tom looked uncomfortable, he was still new to all this 'lovey' stuff but as she moved along the bed so there was room for him he carefully laid next to her. He took his arm and wrapped it round her hoping that she would not feel trapped, she didn't she held his hand and then turned her body round so they were facing each other. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before Tom leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips, Kitty placed her head on his chest and moved her body closer into his. He kissed her forehead and then placed his head down on the pillow. Kitty felt safe in Tom's arms, his warm body made her feel relaxed and the sound of his heart beating sent her back to sleep again. Tom hadn't thought that this trip would have ended up like this but he didn't care there was no placed he would have rather been.

**sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, I've have exams all week and have been super busy, this chapter isn't very good but wanted to upload something so sorry if its really bad X. Also thank you so much for the reviews I'm not very confident and you've all made me feel a lot better.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I really don't want to drag this story on and to be honest I'm struggling on where to go with it so this will be the last chapter for this story… I have loads more kitmas ideas so hopefully they will be up soon.**_

It was the day after Kitty and Tom's trip into town and Kitty was up early, she got out of bed and grabbed a light before making her way out of the tent and walking towards the beach. It was still dark but the sun was slowly beginning to rise, she noticed as she was walking towards the sand dunes a figure. As she got closer she could make out who it was: Miles. She often bumped into Miles in the early morning strolls she took; he turned around as he heard her getting closer.

"Kitty, how are you on this fine morning?" he smiled.

"I'm good thank you, what brings you here so early Miles?"

"I just couldn't sleep the usual, how was your 'date' with Tom" he said laughing a little.

Kitty blushed "It was really good, did Tom say anything last night about it?"

"Say anything, he didn't stop bloody talking about it!" he laughed.

Kitty laughed too, still blushing, she was secretly happy he talked about it because she was sure that's all she talked about to the girls last night.

"He's smitten Kitty, I've never seen him so happy, he isn't a confident chap but I've got to say I have seen a completely new side to him!"

Kitty didn't know what to say, she looked down at the floor and then back up at Miles and smiled.

"He makes me very happy" she said.

"Anyway, I should be getting back you want to walk back with me?"

Kitty was staring at the sun rising and couldn't remove the huge smile she had on her face, the feeling of happiness was overflowing inside of her.

"Yes" she said.

LATER THAT DAY

It was getting late and the wards were very quiet with all the soldiers tucked up in bed, Kitty had worked over time that day and was making her way back to her tent when she saw Miles.

"Hey have you seen Flora?" he asked.

"I think she is at the food tent" she said, she knew that Miles and Flora had become good friends and she often caught them flirting with each other.

"You're a star, goodnight" he said as he walked off into the distance.

As Miles walked away Kitty couldn't help but think that Tom would be in his tent alone and even though she knew if they got caught there would be serious consequences it was late and very quiet. She thought about it and decided against it and to walk to her own tent but soon decided against that and turned around quickly making her way to Tom's tent. As she approached his tent she whispered his name to try and get his attention. Tom was getting changed when he heard Kitty, he peered his head out of the tent to see Kitty stood there looking cold and shivering in the chilly night.

"What are you doing stood out there, its freezing!" he grabbed a blanket from the tent and pulled Kitty inside and wrapped it round her.

Kitty couldn't help notice Tom's bare chest and didn't realise how muscly he was, Tom noticed her staring and starting laughing.

"What are you looking at?" he laughed.

Kitty blushed and giggled "Nothing" she changed the topic quickly "I saw Miles and then realised you'd be all alone" she moved her body closer towards his.

"We really shouldn't be alone in here… if we got caught we would be in serious trouble" he said taking his hand and grabbing her waist bringing her body into his.

She took her hands and wrapped them around his neck; his body was warm which comforted her. He leant in and began kissing her lips passionately. They moved together towards his bed and fell onto it still kissing and now Kitty was lay on top of him. They continued to kiss and embrace being in each other's company, acting as if they didn't care about the worry of being caught.

Half an hour later Miles returned to the tent, he walked in to find Kitty and Tom fast asleep in each other's arms, he threw a blanket over them smiled and got into his own bed.

_**thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you have all given me lots of confidence X**_


End file.
